Wade Potter
Wade Lars Elisabeth-Potter is a Norwegian-born wizard. He is a current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and a former student of Durmstrang Institute. He was enrolled at Durmstrang since his first year before transferring after his fourth year and was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. Early Life & Upbringing Wade is descended from the Black family, as a fifth generation-born Potter. He was a love child born in Oslo, Norway to Hufflepuff alumni of Hogwarts, Charely Potter and Eve Elisabeth. His father, Charely, was a retired Professional Quidditch player before working at a surfing/broom flying shop, whilst his mother, Eve, was a wizarding naturalist. The family was close-knit doting on young Wade. By the age of five, family tragedies included the death of his grandparents and disappearance of his mother, leaving his father, Aunt Selena-Rose, and Uncle Walter to care for him and his younger cousin, Luc. Wade was a precarious child, often exploring whenever an eye wasn't kept on him. He had two dogs, Lulu and Mona at his side because of this. Wade was close to his mother who would have him at her side when she was around pleasant surroundings in her work, encouraging his love for animals and the outdoors. His father would occasionally sit him as a toddler on the counter to play at his shop, increasing sales with his constant excitement and cute factor. His first signs of magic made his visits less frequent after having made broomsticks fall on unsuspecting customers. At four years old, Wade overheard his grandmother, Missy Potter (née Thurkell), and mother, who were wizarding naturalists discuss plans to venture for the unsighted Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They lived in their supposed residing country, Sweden, increasing their hope of finding one. Young Wade became excited at the thought of a new animal friend and begged to go with them. Needless to say, his grandmother and mother refused, due to the danger, but were inspired to continue their search in regards to Wade's future education. Their deaths had a strong impact on Wade, as he regretted influencing them to search for that one particular creature. Along with the scary stories and occurences of Inferi spotted throughout their old village, Wade's fear on his loved ones ending up as one of them took form. Durmstrang Institute 'First year ' At age eleven, nearing twelve, Wade was accepted into Durmstrang Institute. He hadn't cared much for hard work indoors, becoming the class clown. In his first year, Wade watched the Welcoming Ceremony where the seventh years performed the school tribal dance for them. He thought it was fun, and tried to jump in with them.. only to have his robes set on fire after one of the girls blew fire in the direction he happened to be running towards. He got a stern warning from the Professors, who forced him to wear those untreated burnt robes for the entire week. Rather than be shameful of his actions, Wade was suprised and happy after hearing that his classmates seemed to like the spectacle he made of himself. From that moment on, making a fool out of himself earned him a large gathering of acquaintences. 'Second year' His second year went smoothly other than one event. He tried to join the Frog choir, but not liking how they were kept locked up before use.. Wade freed them in the school pond with the help of another choir member, Dave hours before their next lesson began. They then tried to persuade the Headmaster for better treatment on the frogs, only to get detention for stealing and releasing what they considered school property. It was worth it though, since Frog choir was cancelled for the remaining year. His interest in the frogs' care did catch one of the Professor's attention, who suggested he attend his classes on Dark Creatures. 'Third year' By his third year, Wade and Dave became an infamous duo. They agreed to Professor Galmound's offer on Dark Creatures. Wade who was only exposed to the harmless ones, was surprised to now know of the meaning of Dark creatures. Dave however seemed too interested on this subject, as he would talk about wanting to own a Manticore when he graduates. Their friendship fell apart after some of Dave's plans were only getting them into even more trouble than it was worth. 'Fourth year' In his fourth year, Wade experienced the height of his popularity drop after the early arrival of his younger cousin Luc. He was starting his first year at Durmstrang at the early age of ten while still be unable to use a wand of his own. So Wade had to keep a look out for him. Luc would be subject to some teasing for his height and odd appearance when alone, so he would tag along with Wade and his friends. Wade occasionally would find his constant prescense annoying at times, but he never complained. Luc's chatter box tendencies merely drove Wade's other friends away when they were outdoors, so that left the two to hang out like old times. They tried camping outdoors once.. both getting detentions and howlers after getting caught, though his Aunt Selena-Rose was more scary. It was only a matter of time before the cousins finally had to be seperated. By end of Wade's fourth year, his late night detentions cost him valuable sleeping time. So he would catch up on that around breaks.. and sometimes during classes, which earned him some more. Wade stopped though by exam time since he did not want to repeat the year. He did well on them, but the damage was done to his reputation among the Professors. He had potential, the Professors noted, but it was just that he had to learn to control himself. Although some detentions and his younger cousin's arrival at the school did wonders for his behavior, calming him enough to set an example. When he returned home with Luc, it was already decided, he would be going to Hogwarts for his remaining school years. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 'Fifth year ' Grudgingly, Wade arrived at Hogwarts unsure on how everything ran at the school, seeing as his dad wanted him to learn everything on his own just as he had to.. Yeah, Wade didn't agree with that reasoning, either. So he had to have other classmates teach him the basics, including the sorted houses and how things were ran differently there. Wade was then sorted into Hufflepuff on arrival, just as his dad and mum were to his surprise. After the warm welcome from his house table, Wade began to lose his grudge on the transfer, and began to actually try throughout the whole year. During classes, Wade took a liking to Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. The subject of Thor and his hammer convinced him to take his interests to another level. During a silent auction, Wade had won himself a free ride on a Hippogriff using a portion of the money he had saved up over the years doing the odd jobs for his neighbors growing up. He actually wanted to spend it all on a replica of Thor's Hammer, but a rich elder man stubbornly beat him to it.. raising his father's suspicion enough to question him on how he had managed to save enough to bid at a high price despite losing it. Wade in the meantime before he was expected to ride the Hippogriff, went to the library for once to read up on them so he wouldn't mess up. His interest grew in the creature, enough for him to want to own one himself later on, thanks to the three recommended books. Along with the studying for his O.W.Ls, he signed up for the Quidditch team, starting as a Beater. He was quick at learning to wield the bat, tieing him with four others as #4 Beater in the school, befriending and working with his house team throughout the Quidditch season. Wade also joined the Advanced Charms and Gobstones Club. His house ended up tying with Slytherin for the House Cup, but winning the Quidditch Cup. By the end of the year, Wade sat for his O.W.L's, promptly sleeping for the rest of his days there right after. He had been exhausted from the over studying. During the summer, Wade spent most of the summer with Aunt Selena-Rose, Uncle Walter, and cousin Luc back in Norway. Wade shared with Luc his encounter with a boggart, prompting them to go to his mother's memorial. Wade wasn't ready to tell the others yet, even though Luc suggested he do so. Not wanting to get in trouble again, they returned home and practiced flying around their backyard for upcoming Quidditch games. Once inside the house, his Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the living room, where a Barn Owl sat waiting for Wade. They told him that he had something important to open, exciting Wade. It was his O.W.L results. He earned eight out of ten attempted OWLs. He was given a tawny owl of his own, who he named Herbie. Before his sixth year began, Wade was given the okay by his dad to return to Durmstrang Institute. But Wade said no to returning back to Durmstrang. He found the teachers at Hogwarts much nicer, along with the new friends and acquaintances he had made.. Plus, none of his old Durmstrang friends owled him all year, believing that he was expelled, excommunicated, or dead. His younger cousin, Luc, was a little sad at this, but agreed to keep in contact with Wade even more this year. Wade left Norway around the last week of summer, expecting to return to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. Another surprise unfolded as his dad had won in last year's auction bid his entire Sixth year school books. Lucky for him. Instead, Wade went for ice cream, and found a new friend, named Ronnie. He would later run into his other friend, Gwen, and Quidditch team mates at King's Cross and the train. 'Sixth year' This year at Hogwarts turned out to be the unexpected when a poor school feast, and unkept state of the common rooms revealed the school to be financially in trouble. Eating and lounging in the common rooms were priced as well, leaving Wade to dive into his savings. He began napping instead under the bleachers in the Quidditch Pitch before and after Quidditch practices to save the spending. Him and Luc had plans that required every little bit of extra money from the summers saved. Occasionally, Wade had dove into his savings, showing his generousity and appreciation for his friends by purchasing onesie pj's for his teammates.. and eventual girlfriend, Indiana Hutchinson. An extra onesie that resembled a cow also came with them, which he then gave to the groundskeeper, Mr. Firth, who to his delight suggested that they wear their own at the ending feast. Onesies became his choice of casual attire this year. Wade once again rejoined the Gobstones and Quidditch team. On the Quidditch team he exchanged his beater's bat for scoring as a Chaser. Due to his top ranking last term, he was elligble to play against the Staff during one match. The students won, of course. His house however lost the Quidditch cup, placing in third place this year despite his ranking as #2 Chaser. Instead they won the House Cup and Gobstones. The school year had a lot of downsides with the financial issue, and the unusual chilling weather throughout the term caused by dementors. One solitude for it was consuming the delicious ice cream. Wade was one of the many to consume it and experience the positive effects resulting excessive energy and extreme happiness. Though it wasn't until his final Charms class, where everyone had plain ice cream that Wade expressived these extra happy feelings. Perhaps having pickles with the ice cream was the best idea in delaying it? Either way, this called for an intervention as during the final Potions lesson they were to make an antidote to the effects in the form of syrup. Naturally, Wade fell asleep after consuming enough of the antidote.. waking up in time for the dementors to invade another party. Parties from then on never stayed happy and fun, as the dementors became increasingly determined to take at least one soul. They succeeded, as Wade witnessed Mr. Firth suffer a fate worse than death at the Ice cream party. Sleeping for the remainder of the term became difficult for Wade as nightmares of Inferi invaded his dreams, somewhat reverting to his younger habits of sleeping with his stuffed Hippogriff, Henry, and extra cuddles with Indy for comfort throughout the day. The ending feast was solemn yet silly. Wade kept his word and honored Mr. Firth by wearing his tiger onesie, whilst everyone else was in their school uniforms. He didn't get in trouble, thankfully. In between everyone mourning for the vegetable state Mr. Firth was now in, it seemed as though the effects of the Ice cream syrup cure came with extra bursts of insanity. The Headmistress began singing and skipping throughout the feast, along with some people dancing on tables, declaring love, and random kisses happening.. Oh, and Wade hugged Professor Lafay at the end. Despite the rumors, Hogwarts wasn't going to close, as they were promised in the next term increased security and less money being demanded to stay there. Wade then bid some of his graduating friends farewell, as they wouldn't be returning. He definitely was going to miss them, when he begins his seventh and final year. The summer before Wade's final year was eventful. After arriving home, he met his dad's girlfriend, Victoria. They got along fairly well despite his somewhat sad feeling. Wade didn't have any issue with his dad dating, mainly on the sad events that took place recently. His dad later agreed to arrange personal lessons with him and taught him on how to master the Patronus charm after his rendevous with Indy in Disneyland Paris. Wade returned refreshed and happy after a month there, and kept his mind busy by also working at Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley as an Intern, and attending his friend, Alyssa 's wedding. It took some time of practice before Wade's patronus of a rare Tigon, a crossbred animal between a male tiger and female lion, took form. Wade eventually confirmed to his dad everything on what happened, with the dementor attacks, and declined to return to Durmstrang despite everything. His dad didn't want to risk his son's life again, but knew there was no forcing now that Wade was of age. An owl arriving later on sealed his reasoning for returning, after finding a very shiny badge enclosed. Wade was going to serve as Head Boy in his seventh and final year. 'Seventh year' Eventually.. Academics, Qualifications & Skills ---- O.W.L Results ---- Ancient Runes -'' E'' Astronomy -'' P'' Care of Magical Creatures -'' E'' Charms -'' A'' Defense Against the Dark Arts - E'' Divination - ''A Herbology - E'' History of Magic -'' P Potions - E'' Transfiguration - ''E Quidditch Stats Hufflepuff Quidditch 2079 - 2080 Hufflepuff Team Renesmee Dixon - Captain (Talikins) Ella Bishop (TakemetotheBurrow) Susan Bones (Luna004) Alex Greingoth (Lissy Longbottom) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Alyssa Potter (FireboltAvis88) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Bliss Ryans (ForeverYours) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Lotus Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (180 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater) Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (220 - 90) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 80) (Wade plays as Beater, one bludger hit) Rank: Tied as #4 Beater with Sierra Greingoth , Selina Skylar , Alice Fischer , and Zoe Tillstorm. Hufflepuff Quidditch 2080 - 2081 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Renesmee Dixon (Talikins) Wade Elisabeth-Potter (Charely Potter) Alec Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Reserves Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Oakey Gunter (DJ ExpelliarMOOSE) Kace Lecium (hpfan18) Alexia Thorne (sarahb) Game Results ''' Students vs. Staff - Students wins (195 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (170 - 15) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores two goals) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (160 - 30) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Slytherin wins (190 - 130) (Wade plays as Chaser, scores three goals) '''Rank: Tied as #2 Chaser with Marcus Branxton. Hufflepuff Quidditch 2081 - 2082 Hufflepuff Team Ella Bishop - Captain (TakemetotheBurrow) Nashville Cash (ImaBRE!) Forrest H. Charlton (StarShine) Bristol Haigh (Tattie) Wade Potter (Charely Potter) Asher Stinson (bitsyandtank) Alec B. Summers (hermionesclone) Tobias Tempus (Felixir) Minerva Wheatborn (Bazinga) Lotus A. Wisteria (Lockhartian) Kaiden Yarborough (Yourenodaisy) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor - Hufflepuff wins (190 - 20) (Wade plays as Beater, four bludger hits) Rank: TBA. Appearances Wade has naturally blonde hair, though it has grown darker throughout the years from his constant time spent outdoors. Not that he minds, Wade always liked having another shared common with his dad. He also lets his somewhat-curly hair takes its own form, giving it the bed-head look whenever he has it short or long. His eyes are hazel, but was born with crystal-blue eyes resembling his mother. Wade is somewhat of a thrill-seeker, enjoying new experiences for the sake of an adventure. It's not uncommon to see his eyebrows furrow as he thinks. He's a deep thinker at times, sometimes driving him to the point of exhausion. He also maintains an optimistic point-of-view, looking for the good in everything, remaining friendly and polite. Smiling and laughing, he enjoys making his old and new friends happy and dislikes seeing anyone look upset. To him, comfort is only one big old badger hug away. Seriously, just ask Professor Lafay. CharelyandBabyWade.jpg|Held by his dad, 2063-64 Windy-kids.jpg|Wade & Indy, 2068 Wade-Young.jpg|Younger Wade, 2070 Wade-FirstSurfing.jpg|Surf's up? 2073 Firstyear-Wade.jpg|Wade, 2075 hqdefault.jpg|Leaving detention with Davey Wade-inlondon.jpg|Lounging in London SillyWade-2079.jpg|Fighting the wind, 2079 Wade-Napping.jpg|Napping Wade-Quidditchsmll.png|Wade, 2079 2080-SummerWade.jpg|Summer time Studying-wade.jpg|Wade.. what did you do? Wade-2080.jpg|Wade, 2080 Seventeenyears-Wade.jpg|Wade, 2081 Windy-Portrait.jpg|Wade & Indy's first date Onesie-teampic.jpg|Onesie Party, 2081 Windy-Treehouse.jpg|Windy in the Treehouse Guys-wade.jpg|Back to school with Kaiden, Alec, & Nash BSUQRicCMAA8H6h.jpg large.jpg|Badger trio (thanks Bre!) Extra *Wade is a 2nd Generation SS Hogwarts character *His portrayer for Year 1 - 3 is Ryan Hartwig and Year 4 - 7 is Alex Libby Category:Class of 2082 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Head Boy